


Hey Sergeant, won't you come on home?

by alexanderhamllton



Series: Love you like the Space between Lightning and Thunder [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cheesy, Derek Loves Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Drabble and a Half, I'm Sorry, Kid Fic, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Stiles Loves Derek, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderhamllton/pseuds/alexanderhamllton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a military sergeant who has been deployed overseas away from his family for over nine months. Stiles just wants him home.<br/>Or, the one where Derek surprises his husband at their son's spelling bee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Sergeant, won't you come on home?

Hey Sergeant, won't you come on home?

Summary: AU// Derek is a military sergeant who has been deployed away from his family for nine months. Stiles just wants him home.

The auditorium was crowded to say the least. Babies were crying and mothers were fussing and Stiles had a headache that seriously felt like it could kill him. The kids on stage didn't seem to be cooperating because the judges, or the elementary school language arts teachers, still didn't have the kids in the correct order and their numbers weren't stuck on. 

Stiles found a seat in the back of the auditorium, trying to find a seat that wasn't behind someone ridiculously tall so Luka could see him. He already had to deal with enough abandonment issues with Derek being gone for such long amounts of time. 

"No offense, buddy, but you sort of look like death."

Stiles jerked his head up, growling under his breath when he saw Scott standing at the end of the isle.

"What are you doing here?"

Scott laughed. He settled into the empty seat beside Stiles, smirking at him which stiles returned with a scowl.

"Can I not come see my favorite nephew compete in a spelling bee? And you really need to stop hanging around Derek so much. You're doing the super intimidating scowling and growling thing."

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott. He loved the guy to death, but sometimes he could be a pain in the ass.

"He's your only nephew, and Scott, I'm married to him."

This only made Scott's grin grow wider,"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Stiles opened his mouth to say a sarcastic remark, but shut it quickly, arching a suspicious eyebrow at Scott.

"What's got you in such a good mood? You're in a loud elementary school auditorium with screaming kids and crying babies."  
Scott's smirk grew even bigger if possible and he just shrugged his shoulders. 

One of the judges (aka English teachers) walked up on the stage after the kids were all sorted and in like finally. She cleared her throat and walked up to the microphone, tapping it which made it squeal. Stiles groaned. An elementary school spelling bee is going to kill you. Way to go, stiles.

The woman went through a speech about how proud she was of the students, and then went on to explain the new grading system, classes, teachers, and the new music program. Stiles was only here to hear his seven year old son spell a few words. 

Stiles lulled off after 25 minutes of hearing her go on and on and on, his head only jerking up when he heard her tall heels clack off the stage. 

The first student came up, a blonde boy with glasses and scattered freckles. Stiles briefly remembered Luka telling him something about the boy. His names was Damien or David-Derek. Stiles remembered Luka blabbing on about how 'Derek and Daddy have the same name, papa!" 

Stiles suddenly wished Derek was by his side. 

The rest of the kids stepped up to the mic, most of them spelling the simple words right. He looked up when they called Luka's name, cracking a small smile when his son walked up to the mic.

Luka. What he had been there for the whole day.

Stiles couldn't help but shout out a few proud words. Hey, he was a parent too.

"Luka, can you spell sergeant?"

Stiles froze. He looked over to Scott, who was still looking straight ahead with that god damn smirk.

Luka's little face seemed to light up at the mention of his daddy's job,"Uh-huh! S-e-r-g-e-a-n-t."

Stiles had a dopey grin on his face, smiling down at his lap. He remembered the day Derek had sat Luka down to attempt to teach him how to spell sergeant. It took four hours and lots of chocolate bribes, but Luke finally caught on to it.

The judge smiled. It was the same lady who went on and on and on. 

"Luka, do you know anyone whose a sergeant?"

Stiles gripped the auditorium seat, eyes blown wide.  
"Yes ma'am. My daddy's a sergeant."

Stiles's heart felt like it's about to explode from love and pure adoration from his son for a minute.

The stage dimmed, and the kids weren't the ones going into a frenzy at the sudden change of lighting. They're all sitting in their chairs in stage with wide goofy grins on their faces except for Luka. He just looked plain confused.

Stiles looked over at Scott whose smirk had went into a full on teeth smile. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, face scrunched from confusion.

"Surprise."

"What, Scott? What are you-"

Stiles suddenly felt like his lungs had been ripped from his chest. He swallowed thickly, blinking his eyes quickly just to make sure he was seeing correctly.

"What the absolute fuck, Scott?"

Derek had made his way on to the stage, sitting in Luka's empty seat. He had his uniform on. That god damn uniform that stiles loved and hated at the same time. He was smiling. Those rare Derek smiles that no one really got to see often. God, he looked better than any other time Stiles had seem.

The judge spoke up once again,"Luka, is that your dad?"

The woman pointed to the row of chairs and Luka jerked his head around quickly. His eyes were blown and oh god, his bottom lip was trembling and he was letting out hard breaths between his sobs. And when did Stiles start crying? 

Derek rose from the chair, still handsome and rugged like Stiles remembered.

"Hey, bud."

And that's when both Stiles and Luka cracked because god it had been so long since they heard that voice in person. If had been since they felt those arms wrapped around them. It had been so fucking long.

Luka ran into Derek's muscular arms, crying into his shoulder. Derek lifted him up in his arms, one arm wrapped tightly under his thighs. Derek's eyes caught Stiles in the audience. Derek's eyes were bleary and red, and fuck, even Derek was crying. Stiles let out one last choked sob before pushing past the thick mob of people and running up on the stage to see Derek. His husband. His other half. His everything.

Derek swooped Stiles in with his free arm, Stiles' face colliding with Derek's warm chest. He sniffled and pressed his forehead against Derek's shoulder.

"Derek," Stiles barely managed to blubber out between embarrassingly desperate cries.

Derek's grip tightened around his husband and son. His family.

"I know," Derek's voice was barely a whisper as he nuzzled his face into Luka's hair.

Stiles heard a click from the front row over the roaring audience. He brought his head up from Derek's shoulder, blinking his teary eyes. He scowled when he saw Lydia with a camera in her hand. It was only half heartedly though.

Stiles fit his head back in between the peak of Derek's shoulder and neck.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the TW fandom(: I didn't really stick to Derek's character in this, but hey, I was in a fluffy mood.


End file.
